


Light The Light

by cstone9876



Series: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅 [4]
Category: Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015), Superman - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 換妻遊戲, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: 他們都覺得自己的床伴不夠好，因此決定換一晚玩玩。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 藍超/逆轉狼（大哥）  
> 河南/流氓狼（二哥）  
> 白超/骨狼（小弟）
> 
> 三對情侶的換妻遊戲。斜線前後無意義慎入。

James的睡眠質量比往常要好上許多。

 

回憶不久前，困擾他的除了永無止盡的惡夢，還有那不受控制自指節間竄出的利爪。躺在冰冷陰暗的實驗室裡，粗細各異的軟管插進血管和臟器，長達三吋的鐵釘鑽進精實軀幹，以高溫炙燒成流動狀液體的堅金澆灌入空心的骨骼，在場的人們甚至能聽見骨髓蒸發的聲響。不死變種人全身的骨頭都被抽換成地表強度最高的金屬，危險的骨爪變成了 **致命** 的鋼爪。他們在James身上施予所有常人無法忍受半秒的巨大痛苦，一切折磨只是為了監控他強韌的生命跡象，並將這頭狂傲的野獸物化為戰場上無價的武器。

他差一點就不再是人類了。一旦X武器計畫成功，連野獸也只能勉強用來形容他。James會變成只為殺戮而活的生物，背負著無數生靈、渾身浴血後回到長官腳邊做一隻搖尾乞憐的哈巴狗，只因為他戴著項圈，而那人手裡握著牽繩。

可是他出現了，從天而降，純黑的皮外套隨風飄揚如同惡魔的翅膀，映著正午絢陽卻又耀眼得像是現世的神祇。

他用眼睛發出的鐳射光摧毀了禁錮James的鐵牢，重獲光明之時James看見了最討厭的血紅色。屍體在門外走廊堆積成山，他黝黑赤裸的雙足甚至直接踩進了血泊。有某個士兵衝過來並對James開槍，黑衣惡魔沒來得及阻止，軍用穿甲彈就這麼避開所有管線，直直打進了James的胸膛。

幹他媽的真痛。James被震波撞上牆，發出低沈的咆哮。他踉蹌了幾步，幾乎沒有血液噴濺出來。數秒後全金屬的彈頭從他胸口的大洞裡掉出，在地上敲出清脆又可笑的叮噹聲。一回神，James胸前再也沒有任何傷痕。他向著士兵一躍而起，六道銀白色閃光撕裂空氣，再起身對方已經失去生命跡象。六個細長切口變成了鮮血的湧泉，James半身都沾上腥味。

他們就在血池裡四目相交，周圍警鈴大作，紅色警示燈旋轉著照亮散落的水泥塊和斷裂的鋼筋。

會飛的男人飄在空中上下打量了James，接著勾起一抹興味盎然的微笑。「洗個澡，在這裡等我。」男人用鐳射擊碎天花板上的自動灑水系統，冰涼的地下水沖走了James身上和地上的紅色。James再度伸出爪子，可是男人已經消失了，只有很遠的地方傳來熟悉的坍方巨響。

James收回鋼爪，沒有任何猶豫就動身往外奔跑。大部分的研究室都被毀了，James還得注意不去絆著地上的屍體。亮光就在眼前，一大片松林被鬆軟的白雪覆蓋，只差一步他就可以回到熟悉的土地——

「我說了不要亂跑。」黑色的皮衣下擺在雪地裡更是醒目。James壓低身體，目光兇惡，喉嚨間滾動著獸性的威嚇。「再說，你又能去哪裡，小狼獾？」男人看了眼他的軍牌，舉起雙手，示意沒有持械也沒有惡意。

他向前飛，James沒有移動，他繼續靠近，最後降落在James面前。「我叫Hernan。」他把手伸向James，後者以為要被攻擊所以反抗了一下，但Hernan只是把手搭在腦波監視儀上，稍微用力便把那限制住James的鋼鐵製品生生扯斷。

「......James。」變種人聲音嘶啞，他已經很久沒有像個人類一樣使用語言了。他是個好人，值得知道自己的名字。James想。

下一秒，他猛地伸出鋼爪朝Hernan攻擊。善意是危險的，無論對方是真正的好心人或是另一個想要給他戴上項圈的瘋子，James都不想要也不需要。何況，他對這個男人有好感。這是最糟糕的部分，因為總有一天James會殺死他，有意或無意的。只能趁現在，James逼迫自己把那一絲太陽般的光芒扼殺在搖籃裡。

可他鋼爪的前端只刺破了深藍色的布料，生生被擋在Hernan的肌膚外。他 **致命** 的鋼爪。

「真可惜，這是我最愛的一件。」Hernan笑著推開James亮晃晃的爪子，「我要帶你走，但這些東西有點礙眼。」Hernan一手環過James的腰抓緊，另一手迅速扯出那些深埋在後者體內的三吋釘。痛楚讓James嘶吼，但他無論如何也掙不開Hernan的懷抱。

黑色的髒血沾在釘子上，連著一整組綁在James背上的監控儀器都落在柔軟雪地裡。「好多了，走吧。」Hernan的手指撫過James胸前那些迅速癒合的新生肌膚，James忍不住揮舞鋼爪，把披風的衣角削下了一塊。

「去哪？」James瞪著他，只是他沒意識到自己全身赤裸，頭髮跟其他體毛都濕漉漉的，像一隻掉進水裡瑟瑟發抖的狼犬。

「回家，Amigo（朋友）。」Hernan一個使勁把他離地抱起來——公主抱，「你看起來很餓，但這裡除了我的血之外沒有其他食物了。」

「你......」金剛狼無法問完話，因為他發現自己字面上意義地離開了地表。操。操你的。然後他因為該死的恐高失去了意識。

 

那天之後，他脫離了被製成武器的命運，得到了一個半夜鋼爪戳不死的外星男朋友。還挺不錯的，至少他不再作惡夢，睡眠質量有了大幅度的提升......或許吧。只要Hernan不在半夜用令人尷尬的方式吵醒他。

「你他媽在......操！」James雙眼還因為熟睡而朦朧，一陣從下腹傳來的戰慄席捲全身，逼得他揪緊床單，爪子穿破肌膚後插進床墊裡，又毀了一張席夢思。

「操你呢。」Hernan跪在James大張的雙腿間，熱楔深埋在他體內炙熱的通道。變種人記得他是穿了褲子睡覺的，但現在那東西不翼而飛。Hernan壓在他身上，裸露健壯的肉體傳來汽車燃油嗆鼻的味道。James試著發出威嚇，可聽在剛拯救完連環車禍的Hernan耳裡卻更像小動物可愛的嚶嚀。

James體內通道被非人的尺寸狠狠撐開，滑膩的感覺跟不間斷的水聲讓他脖子發紅。「看，我這次記得潤滑。」Hernan低下身，用高挺的鼻尖討好地蹭著James耳根的紅痕。他把James的大腿壓得更開，潤滑液因為下身激烈的動作從連結處溢出，沾濕了James整個股縫。

「下次半夜發情操你自己去！」James半是叫罵半是呻吟，抬起手一拳往Hernan臉上送去，氪星人只是笑著抓住他的手腕，還伸出舌頭舔著金屬利爪和指關節連接的部分。

「別那麼自私，我的小狼獾。」Hernan一個用力頂上他的前列腺，對一般人來說力道太大了，但在他身下的是不死變種人，骨頭還是金屬做的，「否則你要我那些過量的腎上腺素怎麼辦呢？」

James吼出聲，他睏得要命，但身體卻違背他的意志興奮起來。Hernan總是這樣，隨時隨地，只要性起，沒有任何事可以阻止他把陰莖送進James的身體。 **隨時隨地** ，範圍包括X學院、災難現場、空中、水裡、清晨、半夜，還有下課十分鐘。James曾經在下課時間被Hernan拖進男廁裡捂著嘴操了整整九分半鐘，射了兩次，剩下三十秒讓他穿好褲子回到教室繼續講五十分鐘的課，帶著後穴不斷流出來的氪星蛋白質。操蛋的五十分鐘，James甚至想跪著求Charles把這段記憶從他腦子裡刪除。

如果不是他老哥的結婚對象，James真要以為氪星人都是因為縱欲過度而滅亡的。

Hernan越操越起勁，這一下不小心進得太深，James很丟臉地發出了一聲哭腔。Hernan緩了緩，用那討人厭的笑臉喊了James的名字，接著溫柔地吻了他的唇。

這才不能抵銷他的罪。James想著，手卻收回了爪子抱住Hernan的背。

「其實我挺喜歡你拿它撓我的。」Hernan盯著James，後者實在沒辦法定義那個眼神是變態還是充滿愛意。或許兩者是一樣的。

 

*****

 

「你看上去一團糟。」Logan在滿臉倦容的James身邊坐下。今天X學院的客廳桌上擺了三瓶啤酒跟三根雪茄，這基本上是一個給學院學生的警示，讓他們沒事快滾，別不長眼經過這裡。

「可能是因為我沒有跟一個善良體貼的記者同居。」James掃了Logan一眼，卻發現他的兄長也是一臉陰沈，並不如他想像中一般容光煥發。這就怪了。

Logan哼了一聲：「我還寧願他自私點。」

「你不會想要一個氪星人變得自私，相信我。」相比體內有堅金的兩人，體型稍微消瘦一點的Jimmy從門口晃進來，抓了啤酒摔進單人座沙發。

「同意。」James拿著酒瓶跟Jimmy碰了一下。

「不。」Logan皺眉，「我寧願他自私也不要......」

「真不敢相信你在抱怨床事。」Jimmy一臉羨慕嫉妒恨，「我願意付出一切去跟藍色童子軍睡一晚。」

「那是你不知道......」

「你也不知道隨時隨地都可能被抓起來幹是什麼樣的心情。」James打斷他。

「聽上去很吸引人。」Logan嘟嚷。

 

他們仨沈默著喝酒抽菸，好一陣子沒人說話，最後還是年齡最小的Jimmy先開口。「我今天不想回去。」

「你聽起來跟娘們似的。」James說完就被Logan狠狠瞪了一眼。

「別那麼跟你弟說話。」Logan看著他不省心的弟弟，思考著剛才他們的對話，一個主意突然在他腦子裡成形，「你真的喜歡Clark？」

「怎樣？」Jimmy縮在沙發裡，看上去楚楚可憐。

「你今天住我家吧。」Logan在煙灰缸裡捻熄他的雪茄。

「認真的？」Jimmy猛地抬頭，但是眼神很快又黯淡下去，「不，看到沒人在家Kal會發瘋的。」

「我去代替你。」Logan用可靠的大哥語氣說道。

「等等，我他媽才不要被剔除在外。」James叫起來，「就算是白色大傢伙也比那個隨時發情的混帳好太多。」

「你錯了，James。」Jimmy揉著手腕，只是他的兩位兄長正在進行劇烈的、關於誰的床伴最好的爭執所以沒人注意到。

 

「行，我去你家找墨西哥人，你去應付Kal。」Logan語氣聽上去是妥協，但他心裡其實對於James所描述的性生活有點興趣，尤其昨晚Clark又——

「成交。」James咧開一個笑。

深夜來臨之前，所有人都以為他們得到了一個更好的晚上。

 

*****

 

「嘿，抱歉來不及開伙，但我買了......」戴著黑框眼鏡的Clark一開木門就露出傻氣的微笑，炫耀般向客廳裡的男人展示手裡的晚餐外賣，可興奮的聲音卻突然轉為疑惑，「Jimmy？」

好吧，他以為至少能撐得更久一點。Jimmy搔搔頭髮。他有照Logan說的帶了柴火回家，也記得清理空酒瓶跟煙灰缸，更沒有把浴室搞得一團亂，他還真不知道為什麼看上去天真可愛的記者會在這麼短的時間裡戳穿他的身份。

因為他們夠瞭解彼此嗎？Jimmy突然想知道Kal是不是也很快就發現了在他床上的男人不是自己，但Kal——說真的可能不在意那是誰，他只是對於自己征服了一隻野獸而感到滿足罷了。

「Logan請你來的？他沒告訴我，我現在馬上再去買，很快的。」

眼看Clark就要衝出去的態勢，Jimmy趕緊阻止：「不，呃，他今天不會回來。」

「發生什麼事了嗎？」Clark一瞬間沈下臉。

「沒事，他挺好的，只是......」Jimmy實在不知道從何說起，再者那些食物的味道實在很干擾他的思緒。老天，是他最愛的燻肉。「Logan很好，他在正聯大廈。我們能邊吃邊講嗎？」

 

落磯山脈剛下過一場雪，清新的空氣穿過敞開的落地窗和大門吹進室內。兩個大男人擠在一張木製沙發上，分享著一桌蒙特婁美食和彼此的體溫。他們都只穿著薄薄的居家衣衫，卻沒有人覺得寒冷。Jimmy咬下一大口燻肉三明治，新鮮生菜之間還能嚐到燻烤的炭香。Clark小心地打開瓶裝啤酒，啜了一口後習慣性遞給身旁的體溫。沈醉在如此溫馨居家氣息中的Jimmy愣了下，隨後在Clark太陽神般完美的笑容裡接過。他灌下大半，瓶口還有Clark嘴唇的溫度。

操你的Kal-El，這才是人生。

Jimmy Howlett覺得他幸福得要死去了，伴隨對他大哥的無盡妒火。

「所以，這表示今晚我得待你......」Clark眨著湖水藍的眼睛看他，唇角一抹微笑，「像是待Logan一樣。」

「不，你不必......」若是身份沒曝光也就算了，早早就被揭穿真身的Jimmy覺得這一切怎麼看怎麼尷尬，更別提原本的美夢了。

「但要是我想呢？」Clark突然翻身跨坐到Jimmy腿上，鑑於他會飛又媲美光速，要阻止氪星人幾乎是不可能的任務。Jimmy看著眼前的男人，Clark和Kal一模一樣，氣質卻是天差地遠。Clark正直、善良，眼裡偶爾會閃過狡黠的光芒，卻不可能出現Kal的冰冷殘酷。比起正義領主的領導者和正聯大廈的擁有者，Clark笑容的溫度更能配上明日之子的稱號。

Clark拿過Jimmy手上的啤酒，喝了一口之後掐著他的下顎吻了上去。Jimmy感覺口裡被渡進苦嗆的液體，為了不從嘴邊溢出只好拚命吞嚥。Clark放下酒瓶，像是將全身的力氣投入在這個吻裡一樣專注。變種人抱住Clark的背，手感好得不可思議。Kal很少讓他這麼做，也很少吻他的時候不帶牙齒的啃咬。Jimmy在Clark柔軟的唇下不斷想起那個白色的身影，他跟James也正在做同樣的事嗎？

昨天他惹了Kal生氣，被銬在床頭狠狠佔有一整晚。手腕不是什麼大問題，畢竟金鋼狼並不能真的 **受傷** 。重點是Kal的控制欲實在讓他無法忍受，Kal要是回瞭望塔沒看見Jimmy躺在床上等他簡直會發瘋，即便他只是在體能室訓練得忘了時間，Kal都會以此為藉口給他嚴厲的懲處。Kal就像害怕心愛玩具被搶走的男孩，永遠無法擁有安全感。即便Jimmy一再保證他不會離開，Kal還是只能依靠那些束具和充滿痛楚的懲戒來證明。

他們吵了一架，而Kal得出席個會議，於是他告訴Jimmy今晚再談。可Jimmy不想談，他知道那意味著更多的性，更多讓他感覺自己只是個洩慾用品的時刻。他真心希望James能瞞過Kal，然後他就能躲過這一次。講真，放個半天假總不算過份吧？

「瞞不過的。」Clark伸出舌尖舔舐唇角沾上的酒液，身體滑了下來跪到地上、Jimmy的雙腿之間，在他熱切的眼神中蹭上胯間。

「什麼？」

「James瞞不過Kal…...Hernan那邊或許還有可能。」Clark再一次用光速解開Jimmy的褲頭。

「為什麼？」Jimmy喉嚨發乾，平常替對方口交的人總是他。

「因為這個。」Clark抓住Jimmy的前臂，一隻手幫他做出握拳的動作，另一隻手貼著骨骼和經絡遊走愛撫，最後停在某個點上用力一按，三根尖利的骨爪猛然刺穿關節間的縫隙竄了出來，「X視線。」

Clark笑著放開Jimmy，張嘴深深吞入他的分身。

「操。」年長的變種人喘了一聲，「你沒事就開著那東西嗎？」

聞言Clark的臉突然紅了起來，好像這個問題的答案比他正含著Jimmy的陰莖這件事還要令人害羞一樣。Clark別開眼拒絕回答，Jimmy按著他的額際逼他抬起頭——在性方面拿回掌控權總讓他歡欣鼓舞。

「因為Logan的堅金骨架很漂亮。」Clark回答完之後選擇給Jimmy一場絕妙的口活來掩蓋他燒紅的臉頰。

Logan Howlett你這個爽人。Jimmy腹誹。

 

Clark連抱著他飛到床上之前都會出聲提醒他抓緊。Jimmy幾乎什麼都不用幹，Clark就替他打理好一切：脫衣服、潤滑、擴張、很多很多的親吻跟愛撫，變種人基本上只管呻吟跟挺腰。等他回過神來，赤裸的外星神祇已經跨坐在他的下腹，扶著他火熱的勃起試圖用後穴吞入。Clark向下坐卻停在一半，鋼鐵之軀顫抖著。

「坐到底。」Jimmy在他耳邊勸哄。

Clark短促地笑了一聲，扶著對方肩膀的手悄悄收緊。「我有兩百三十磅，而你體內沒有任何金屬。」

「別擔心。」Jimmy抓著他的腰向下帶，「Kal這麼幹過。」

進到底的瞬間Clark用力喘息，把全身重量都交在Jimmy胯上。許久沒有感受到的滾燙和緊緻絞住Jimmy的性器，蕈狀頭部都能明顯感受到Clark被自己撐開。「如何？」他問。

「差不多。」Clark嘆息，開始緩緩地在Jimmy身上操幹自己。速度由緩漸急，Jimmy覺得在他體內越進越深。Clark扭動的腰、肌肉隆起的背、撞在腿上的臀，還有沈醉在性愛裡的表情都是如此完美。Clark低下頭吻了他，耳鬢廝磨，像是天神在凡人臨死前慈悲賜予的一次極樂。

數秒後，Jimmy也確實覺得自己靠近了死亡。

那一切來得太快，讓他想起某個銀髮男孩的惡作劇。Jimmy只記得原本在身上起伏的男人喘息越來越重，包裹著性器的環狀肌不規則地收縮，下腹升起的射精感讓他不由自主順著Calrk紊亂的節奏挺腰。就在一切變得緊繃的當下，Clark卻突然停住了動作。迷茫的眼神一瞬間變得澄明，他有點為難地看著Jimmy，幾秒鐘吧。「我很抱歉。」他低語，並給了Jimmy最後一個親吻。

而變種人再睜開眼睛的時候身上已經什麼也沒有了。

 

「搞什......」他還硬著，風從窗戶灌進來該死的冷。他扯了一旁的薄被稍微遮掩一下，勃起的下身沾滿自己的前液和潤滑劑，暴露在空氣中尷尬得讓他想用骨爪捅穿自己。Jimmy躺在床上，孤伶伶的一個人，深呼吸了大約五十次才能平息身體的躁動跟混亂的頭腦。不行，他得問問這到底是發生什麼了。Clark就這樣憑空消失，他需要一點東西來告訴他這不是他的一場春夢。

他憑著印象撥了Logan的電話號碼。接通後首先傳來的是風聲， **巨大** 的風聲。除非颶風來襲，否則幾乎不可能在平地上聽見的那種。「Buenas noches（晚上好），親愛的Jimmy。」有個墨西哥移民這麼說。

「什......？電話還我......啊......」這應該是他的——聲音非常沙啞的——哥哥，「天殺的快還、嗚，還來......！」Jimmy聽見一連串融合了呻吟、叫罵，還有「操你的給我抱緊一點」之類的哭喊。他大概知道風聲是怎麼回事了。

「你一直亂動才會掉下去的。」外星人低笑，「你想找Clark嗎，小Jimmy？」

「......對。」

「他應該在羅馬尼亞，剛才好像有什麼東西爆炸了。」Hernan說道，而Logan又傳來一聲沙啞顫抖的低吼。Jimmy實在沒有聽自己哥哥被人在空中狠操的興趣，所以他默默掛了電話。

他突然很可以瞭解Logan的痛苦，上一秒還在天堂的溫柔鄉瀕臨高潮，下一秒就因為地球另一端的災難而被迫跟自己的右手作伴。

Kal從來不這樣。Jimmy甚至覺得就算下一秒世界要毀滅了，只要他還在Kal的臂彎裡，那個外星人就會對這件事無動於衷。

比起被這麼殘酷的放置，手銬相較也不是什麼大事了。

他這麼想著，同時注意到灑落在地上的皎潔月光被飄在空中的某個物體吞噬成黑暗。他以為是Clark回來了，一轉頭發現確實是超人，但顏色錯了。Kal和他想像中一樣矗立在四十五度仰角的空中，背著月光熠熠生輝，純白的披風徐徐飄揚。

「Jimmy。」他輕聲說，面無表情。

「James呢？」

「瞭望塔，昏過去了。」

很好，他現在除了要被Kal-El關在地牢一個月之外還要被他二哥的鋼爪捅上三百次。

「讓我沖個澡就跟你回去。」Jimmy真的想要清理一下他還半硬的分身，但他沒辦法起身，因為有人像不久前一樣用體重壓住了他的腰胯。更甚者，他的分身被強硬地套弄至勃起，然後被光裸的Kal納入身體裡。「你在......」他罵了幾聲髒話。

Kal就連騎著他的時候都能夠很粗魯，他沒有對自己進行任何的潤滑，乾澀的摩擦給雙方都帶來了尖銳的疼痛感。「停下。」Jimmy嘶聲道，Kal沒有理會他，逕自在他的腿上起伏著。這差不多就是Jimmy最討厭的事了，沒有交流，沒有愉悅。

就像他們之間沒有感情似的。

Jimmy吼了一聲，翻身把Kal壓在身下，骨爪伸出來插進Kal腦門邊的枕頭裡。「Kal-El，你他媽是多沒有安全感！」

Kal偏過頭去舔了舔骨爪，藍色的眼睛眨了眨：「我不知道，你說呢。」

煩躁、憤怒跟一點點心疼，Jimmy瞪著身下的男人。這傢伙任性、無情、粗暴、控制欲驚人，沒事就喜歡跟他像野獸一樣交尾。Jimmy恨死他了，但也永遠不會忘記是誰將他從水底打撈上岸。「除非你死了，」他另一隻手的爪子抵著Kal柔軟的下顎，「否則你怎麼趕我也趕不走，懂嗎？」

白色的氪星之子沈默了一下。「就算Clark那麼溫柔、那麼美好？」

「算了吧，我的耐力可沒有Logan那麼好。」Jimmy頂胯，俯下身在Kal肩膀上狠狠咬了一口。那裡半點痕跡也沒有留下，但他只是想洩憤。

Kal的表情總算不再像一隻被人踹了肚子的大狗：「兩週地牢，鎖在牆上。」

Jimmy瞇著眼在他唇上咬了一口，規律地擺動起腰。

 

*****

 

隔天Charles宣布X學院的歷史課跟戰術課都停課了。

 

*****

 

「還是家最甜蜜了對吧。」Hernan盤腿坐在空中，笑著看埋在棉被堆裡一動不動的James。

「閉嘴。」James連振動聲帶都十分費勁。

 

*****

 

「我會叫Jimmy賠那個枕頭。」Logan看著出現三個圓孔的枕頭套嘆氣。

「不用了，我晚上順便買回來就好。」Clark戴上黑框眼鏡，「確定不要我送你去學......」

「不！」

  
  


-FIN-

  
  


「所以老是像這樣？中途被拋棄在床上？」Jimmy問。

「不，他會......」Logan聲音哽了一下，「用光速讓我射出來。」

Jimmy再次肯定Kal是個好情人，至少在上床道德方面。

 

-真・FIN-


End file.
